A Midnight Moment
by Laura Morris
Summary: Nothing to do with midnights or moments, Pure J/C, a bit of fluff, which belongs just after "Resolutions"


A Midnight Moment  
  
By Laura Morris  
  
Disclaimer: the characters and setting belong to paramount, the rock and roll moves belong to a form of dance called "ceroc" which is also copyrighted. No infringements are intended. If you want to know more about "ceroc" then they have a website. It's a very cool dance!  
  
  
  
As Kathryn looked out over the starscape, she thought about just how lucky she was, she had a man that loved her, a crew that she adored, and a place to live unlike anywhere else in the universe.  
  
Mark couldn't get a lot more perfect in her estimation. He was courteous, generous, loving and extremely supportive. He never let his work get in the way of what she wanted. They were very happy together. Their house was of quaint traditional style, decorated tastefully by Mark, and they had everything they could want of need.  
  
Apart from a baby. Mark said they just couldn't afford a baby, it was beyond their means. She couldn't give up work, as without her salary, they couldn't bring up a baby, and he certainly could not give up his career, it was too important. They would just have to wait. Kathryn just wondered for how long.  
  
Her mission was nearly over, she was due to return to Earth in a little under a week, after which she would have a month off to prepare for Voyager's maiden journey. She was looking forward to having her own ship from brand new, she could really make it feel like her own.  
  
Just After Episode "Resolutions", a few years later.  
  
"That's okay, take as long as you need, I realise its short notice, whenever its convenient, B'Elanna" The captain said understandingly. She had just asked for the security grid to be re-hauled, it was getting decidedly rickety, and although they hadn't needed it in a while, it needed to be kept in good condition, you never knew what might be round the corner in the Delta Quadrant. "Any other ships business to discuss before we end the meeting?" She was fervently hoping that there wouldn't be as she was desperate for some food, she hadn't eaten the previous day she had simply been to busy trying to sort out the mess that was a result of her having been away for three weeks on New Earth. "Yes Captain, there were two things actually." This came from Neelix. Kathryn sighed inwardly, this was probably going to take some time, "Go on Mr Neelix", she encouraged. "Well Captain, some of the crew were hoping to hold a welcome home party for you and the commander, and have asked me to invite you to join us all in the mess hall tomorrow night for a welcome home theme night. Please wear clothes from Earth's time period of the 1950's. We have a special surprise for you, which we know you will enjoy." He had a very silly grin on his face by the time he got through to the end of his little speech. This had better be good she thought. "Sounds wonderful Mr Neelix, what time does the event begin?" "19.30 hours, Captain", "I'll be there Mr Neelix, how about you Commander?". Kathryn looked over at her handsome first officer, as she looked in his eyes, she knew exactly what he was thinking, and that thought was confirmed when he gave his reply through semi-gritted teeth, "Sounds, lovely, thank you, I would be delighted to accept the kind invitation".  
  
Kathryn tried to escape the staff meeting as quickly as possible that day, she was absolutely starving by the time they finished, it had been an extraordinarily long meeting as they had much to discuss, and catch up on. She thought back to her time on New Earth as she walked to the mess hall. She loved Chakotay's cooking, it was heavenly. As she thought of this, a thought struck her, she remembered a comment her mother had made when she and Mark had announced their engagement. "But he can't cook, Kathryn, what are you going to do, eat from a replicator every day?" At the time Kathryn had just asked her mother what was wrong with eating from a replicator, it was healthy and nutritionally balanced. But now she realised why her mother had been concerned, it was as if Mark was going to wait until she got fed up and learnt to cook, and take it all over.  
  
The turbo lift doors swished open in front of her, and she absent mindedly stepped out of them, and bumped straight into someone, that someone happened to be Chakotay. Kathryn apologised without looking up to see who it was that she had bumped into, and began to walk hurriedly down the corridor in the search for food. She wasn't feeling sociable. However, Chakotay grabbed hold of her arm and said "hang on Captain, what's the big rush?!"  
  
She Jumped with a start, having been caught in the act, thinking about him, she blushed red, "Oh, sorry Commander, I was lost in thought", She hoped he couldn't guess what she had been thinking about. She looked up into his dark eyes, which were at that moment expressing worry and concern. "What is it Chakotay, what's wrong?" He let go of her arm suddenly and said, "I think we need to talk, do you want to have lunch?" Her heart sank, she had a feeling that she knew what this was going to be about. "That sounds ominous, but I cannot deny that I am hungry, lets go" and so they set off towards the mess hall together.  
  
Once sat down in the quiet corner of the mess hall they always used to sit at before New Earth, Chakotay began, "Kathryn, are you okay, its just you seem very preoccupied, and you aren't looking after yourself." Kathryn was angry at this, but kept her voice low, "I am looking after myself just fine thank you, Commander." He shook his head and laughed, "Do you still think that after all these years, I don't notice when you don't eat? This is the first meal you have had in over 24 hours, no wonder you were hungry. You can't function properly like that. I am not just saying this for your health, but for the good of the crew, they need a Captain who is able to deal with anything at any time, and if you let your health deteriorate, you will be no good to them." She knew he was right, and her anger subsided, she chided herself silently, "You idiot Kathryn, he is only looking out for the crew, you are so wrapped up in your own thoughts, that you can't see that." Outwardly she said, "You're right, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I am preoccupied at the moment, and it isn't acceptable. I am sorry, forgive me?" She looked at him with a friendly smile, and he replied, "Of course, now eat!" she did as she was told, and as she ate he filled her in on the night shift logs, Harry had been up to tricks again, Neelix was up in arms!  
  
"Mr Kim!" Harry dreaded hearing that voice, it meant trouble, he had been trying to avoid Tuvok for days. He turned round to face the music, "Hi Tuvok, how can I help?" He tried to appear friendly, but busy, by fiddling around with the case of tools he was holding. "I was wondering if you would work the night shift today ensign, as we are short staffed on the bridge." His heart dropped another two levels. He knew he should have run when he heard Tuvok calling him. He wasn't missing this party. "I would Tuvok, but it's the party tonight, and I did last nights shift too. I am really too tired to do three shifts on the trot, have you asked Paris?" Harry knew Tom would appreciate this! "I hadn't considered asking him ensign, that is an excellent idea, thank you." With this pronunciation, Tuvok promptly walked the opposite way down the corridor to the way he had been walking before he met Harry. He must have come here on purpose to ask me to do that shift, Harry thought, who would have thought it, a sneeky vulcan!  
  
The database was full of ideas for a costume that she could wear to the party. They were very elaborate in design, with big full skirts and little bodices that left little to the imagination. She chose a sapphire blue material and added a little lace to petticoat underneath the skirt, and ordered the replicator to make the dress taking the rations required to do so from the stash she had after her absence. She also replicated little ballet pumps in the same sapphire blue along with a light blue pashmina and a little bag. She decided to wear her solitare diamond necklace that her father had given her for her eighteenth birthday with it. She reckoned it would hang nicely at the nape of her neck and set off the sapphire colour. Kathryn wanted to look perfect for the party. She needed to boost her confidence a bit. She was definitely having a crisis. All she could think about was how different Chakotay was to Mark, and how she thought that Mark was somehow deficient in some ways in the comparison. She loved her fiance, but felt that she needed human companionship. On New Earth, she had found that, in a man who knew her so well, and was always by her side. He protected her from danger, cooked for her, encouraged her to do the things that were good for her. He was so gentle and handsome. She shook herself awake. Was she falling in love with him?  
  
Kathryn had been preoccupied since they had got back from New Earth, he was worried about her. These were not thoughts she was sharing with him, therefore, he knew it was something serious. He just wished he knew what. All he wanted was for her to be happy, that was all he cared about. Voyager and her crew were important to him because they were important to her. The party would be a good opportunity for her to let her hair down a little bit, and he would be there to help her do that.  
  
With just two hours to go before shift change, Kathryn decided to adjorn to her ready room and do a little reading. She was nervous about the evening. At lunch time Chakotay had asked if she would consent to going with him. Ever since she had been wriggling restlessly in her command chair, thinking about him and desperately trying not to. She didn't quite know what to do. She liked this guy, he was perfect for her, in fact he was just plain perfect. However, protocol said that she shouldn't have a relationship with a junior officer. What she needed to do was think of a way to make him technically not a junior officer. In her ready room Janeway set to work thinking of how to get around the sticky issue of protocol. She loved this man, and she wanted to have him in her life romantically. The thought of Mark was never far from her mind, but the more she thought about it, the more she realised just how wrong he was for her. He was over bearing and fairly selfish in some ways. She wanted a baby more than anything in the world, and when they got engaged, she assumed that she would be able to do that, she loved Mark so much, he was a very old friend from when they were kids. He had seen her through some of the hardest times any person would ever have to live through. He knew how much having a baby meant to her, but he wouldn't see past his own desire to have a quiet uninterrupted life. She now saw his excuses for what they were, excuses. She loved him and always would, but she was also falling in love with Chakotay.  
  
Uncomfortable in the outfit he had been recommended by Tom, Chakotay walked towards Kathryn's quarters. As he pressed the buzzer, he wondered briefly what she was wearing. The doors slid back and he drew breath, she looked stunning, all in blue. The colour matched her eyes and brought out the sun- tan still evident in her skin. "You look wonderful, captain" He smiled, "Thank you, so do you, very dashing! Please, call me Kathryn, we aren't on duty."  
  
Tom and Harry were very busy in the holodeck preparing for the arrival of their guests. The programme that Harry had created to provide the evening's main entertainment was malfunctioning, and would teach one move of the dance that they wanted it to teach, but would then go straight back to the beginning, Harry and Tom were getting very bored of the "first move push spin". They had set up a dramatic ballroom in the style of a prom from the 1950's, with period characters populating areas to fill their guests in on the history of the era, and to also help them learn the rock and roll style of dance. They knew that the Captain loved dancing, and had done form a very small girl, so they thought they would introduce her to something she and Chakotay could dance to together. It had not escaped the crew that there was a growing fondness between the two. Tom, the natural matchmaker (and trouble maker too) wanted to encourage this fondness. At nearly 19.25 hours, he and Harry needed to make the holoprogram work fast!  
  
As the holodeck doors opened Kathryn was greeted by one of the most spelndid things she had ever seen, a large room, the style of a school hall was decorated with streamers and balloons. It looked fabulous. Tom and Harry had done a very good job. As they walked into the room, a holocharacter greeted them and asked if they would be dancing as a couple. "Erm, I guess so, thank you" Said Kathryn. "Dancing? What on earth is going on?!"  
  
Tom spied the Captain and Chakotay as they walked towards the refreshments table. By the time he got to them across the big hall, they had helped themselves to drinks and were chatting to one of the programmes wandering around. "Captain, Commander, welcome to Havenfield High School. Its prom night, and the physical education teacher decided to help the students learn to rock and roll. It's a relatively new dance, and highly skilled, but lots of fun. I hope you have a nice night!" At the end of his speech Paris disappeared to meet his beloved B'Elanna at the door, leaving Chakotay and Kathryn on their own to chat.  
  
Over on the other side of the room gossip was rife. The captain was looking fabulous, and the first officer was looking absolutely smitten with her. He was staring at he, absent-mindedly chatting to the holocharacter on his right while the captain chatted to Neelix. Neelix was pointing animatedly at the table where the buffet was spread out and eventually dragged the Captain over to it and passed her a plate. Word was beginning to spread around the room that something had happened between the first officer and his Captain on New Earth. Tom had made sure that the rumours were of good taste, but he wanted to make sure that they were eventually heard by at least on of the subjects involved. He hoped it might make them realise how on side the crew would be with a relationship between the two. He and B'Elanna thought that they were made for each other.  
  
The Next Morning.  
  
"Good Morning, Kathryn" Chakotay smiled as he greeted her. The ready room had fresh flowers on the table and as always a pot of coffee on the desk."You wanted to see me?" "Yes, I did. I wanted to talk about last night" Kathryn was stiff and formal, she was scared. He knew her moods so well. "A lot of rumours were flying around last night about us. I don't think the dancing helped any. But the funny thing was, they echoed what I have been thinking about all week since we got back. I miss New Earth. Not because I got not to be the Captain for a while, but because I had your friendship, companionship. I miss that so much now we are back. I feel like we have shut off from each other." Chakotay jumped in at this point with a rueful grin on his face, "I haven't shut off from you, Kathryn, you shut me off. I love you. I always will. I accept that nothing will ever happen between us because of protocol, or whatever it is you are hiding behind, but I will never stop loving you, and never stop being your friend. If you want more from our relationship, then all you have to do is ask, if not, I will never push you, or even mention it to you again." Kathryn's heart jumped with joy. He loved her! "Chakotay, I am confused about so much, but I know that I am falling in love with you, I want more than just friendship, but we do have to set some of those parameters we discussed on New Earth. When I kissed you I felt so alive, it was addictive. I have to be able to control that addiction at time s in order to be able to do my job, and you will have to understand that. It will be really hard if we decide to give this a go, and we would have to keep it a secret until we both feel it will not affect our duties in any way." Chakotay leaned over towards his beautiful Captain and assures her "I promise to do anything you want. I love you." He kisses her. 


End file.
